


Pieces

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leorai - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles for Leorai week 2016. T for some language, violence.</p>
<p>Update 8/16: Added the 7th drabble which had been sitting on my computer since Leorai week. Eep! Also added a link to my Snow comic on DA, based on that prompt. I changed the story a little bit for the comic. It's always wonderful to hear feedback from you lovely readers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Injured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything at all. I don't write regularly, but felt inspired to contribute something to Leorai week just for fun. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Short drabbles. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph finds Leo injured. 2012-verse.

Raphael startled awake. He glanced at his bedside clock and saw that it was late. The lair was quiet and he wondered what woke him. He slowed his breathing to listen to the sounds of his home. The water rushing through the pipes above, faint sounds of distant sirens, an occasional beeping from who-knows-what in Don's lab, and then, Raph heard it. A faint clatter from somewhere below, within the lair. He swung his legs over the side of his hammock and padded quietly out of his bedroom. A sliver of light cut through the darkness in the main part of their home. He approached the source and found the bathroom door slightly ajar. He could hear rustling and a hushed voice coming from within. Followed by a louder clatter and a muttered curse. Raphael silently pushed open the door to the bathroom and took in the scene before him. 

His brother knelt on the cold bathroom floor, stormy blue eyes wide with surprise, and first aid supplies scattered haphazardly across the tiles.

"Leo? What is going on? What are you doing?" 

His older brother averted his eyes before replying, "Sorry. I didn't want to wake anyone." 

At first Raphael saw no obvious injury, then as his eyes quickly scanned over his brother's figure, he noticed the rivulets of blood streaming down the arm furthest away from him. A deep gash on his shoulder. 

"Shit! Leo, you're bleeding…" 

"Raph, I'm fi-."

"Don't even start with that bullshit!" Raph knelt quickly and gathered the supplies strewn about. "You're fine, my ass."

Leo sighed and admitted, "Ok. I need help. I can't bandage my shoulder with one hand." He held up the packages of sterile wipes and bandages.

Raph turned him slightly so he could cast the light better on the injury. It was clearly deep. "This is gonna need stitches, Leo." 

"Can you do it?" 

Raph held his brother's eye for a moment and nodded. He himself was all too familiar with coming home wounded and not wanting to be discovered by the family. Raphael started to carefully clean the wound, before applying an antiseptic and topical analgesic. Leo shut his eyes tightly for a second, taking in a deep breath.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Raph asked as he continued to work on his brother's injury.

Leo slowly opened his eyes and pretended to focus on his brother's hands, "No. You don't."

Green eyes meet blue. "Who did this to you?" 

"I said, you don't want to know."

"Leo-" 

"Just drop it, Raph. Ok? If you can't do this without asking questions then maybe I should go back to doing this myself!" Leo made a motion as though to pull away from his brother, but Raph gripped his wrist tightly while ignoring his comments.

"It was her wasn't it? That's why you're dodging the question."

Leo looked at the floor and that was all the answer Raphael needed.

"Dammit, Leo! Tell me you didn't go looking for her!" 

"I didn't!" 

"You suck at lyin'! You know that, right?!" Raph took a deep breath, trying to quiet the rising anger as he continued working on his brother's shoulder. How can Leo be so stupid? How can his brilliant tactician of a brother be so naïve when it comes to Karai? Why does he insist on trying to protect her? Help her? Love her? "I told you before, it doesn't matter if she's Splinter's daughter. She was raised by Shredder and nothing you do is gonna change that! She's the enemy and that is the way it is." 

"Raph, I can help her! I know it… I just need to get through to her," Leo looked lost in thought for a moment. 

"What you need to do is forget about Karai! Was this not a clear enough hint for you?" Raph pulled sharply on the last stitch, thankful that the cut was not too wide. Leo hissed in pain. 

"Watch it," Leo warned.

Raph glared at his brother and fought the urge to hit him. To knock some sense into him.

"You'd better not go looking for her again. I'm sure as hell not going to patch you up, again!" Raph dropped the remaining first aid supplies into the small bag and finished covering the gash with bandages.

Leo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his uninjured arm, "You're right. Of course, you're right… I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again, Raph." 

"Yeah… yeah…" Raph had to walk away from his older brother right now. Before he did or said anything that he would regret. He loved his brother, but simply could not understand this attraction. Karai would never be anything other than their enemy. Someone who would undoubtedly hurt his big brother again when given the chance. He turned away from Leo and paused at the bathroom door, throwing one last glance over his shoulder, "Like I said, you're a shit liar, bro."


	2. Day 2: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Karai meet again briefly. SAINW. 2003-verse.

Leonardo paced back and forth across the small space, kicking aside forgotten papers strewn on the floor. Although he could not see the room, he knew it used to be an old office space evident from the large empty desk sitting in the middle. He ran his hand over the thick layer of dust and it quickly coated his fingers. He brushed them off on his coat as he continued his pacing. Leonardo decided he would wait five more minutes for the unknown informant. If they did not make an appearance, he would have to tell April it was a bad lead.

A light step. A swish of fabric. Leo turned towards the newcomer and stopped. The smell, sweet and floral with a hint of steel, cut through the musty air. It was unmistakable and he had known that scent once. Intimately. 

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. On instinct, he found himself reaching for the hilt of the small blade at his hip.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo. I know it's been so long, but I had to see you. I had to get you here somehow," she whispered.

"Karai-"

"Please. I heard what happened to you and I-" Karai paused and he heard her light steps as she drew closer. "I just needed to know that you are alive, that you are okay." 

He turned away from her, chuckling softly. "If you call this okay…" gesturing to himself. 

Then Karai was next to him. Her fingertips brushed his cheek and turned his face towards her. Lightly her hands ran over the scars on his face and gently slid the dark glasses off his muted gray eyes. She gasped softly and Leo could feel her warm breath on his face. 

"Don't-" he protested quietly. Karai silenced him with her lips pressed against his. There was a tenderness that he did not remember and he turned into the kiss against his better judgement. Tenderness melted away into heat as their bodies pressed together. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and his large calloused fingers wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her to him. 

Karai's hands slid over his shoulders to push away the long black coat that hid the rest of the scars that covered his body and shell. The heavy fabric fell away easily to pool on the floor around their feet. She pushed Leonardo back until his thighs pressed against the desk. Small hands slid over scarred emerald skin, eager to re-discover, but he caught them easily before they could explore too much. 

Leo pulled back slowly. His hot breath ghosting over Karai's lips. 

"We shouldn't do this," he said.

"Why not? It's just you and me," She nipped gently at his chin. "There's no one here judge us. To disapprove. No fathers. No brothers."

"Maybe not, but we are still at war," He pushed her away gently. "And you can't keep switching sides," Leo stooped down to gather his coat and slipped it back on, pulling it around his form. The walls predictably coming up between them again. "I can't do this today and then be your enemy tomorrow." He shook his head a little. Every time he allowed this to happen, Leo felt like he lost another piece of himself. And he had already lost so much. 

"Stop thinking, Leo! Just be here with me now and forget about what will happen tomorrow." Karai tried to pull him to her, but met resistance. She sighed with frustration. Karai had anticipated this moment - seeing Leonardo again - with excitement and trepidation. But now, she realized she should have known he would never give her another chance. Not now. Not ever. 

"I can't do that, Karai. You should know that by now." He cupped her cheek for a moment and then pushed past her. Away from her. Leaving an emptiness that Karai knew would never be filled.

"Leo! Please!" Karai's fingers wrapped around Leonardo's wrist. She surprised herself with the sense of yearning that threatened to consume her. He slid away easily, unfazed by her want. 

"I'm sorry, Karai. Believe me when I say, I wish things were different. I would give you everything that I have." He turned to her briefly. "But I do know you and I know where your loyalties lie, even if you pretend to be unsure." He paused. "Goodbye, Karai. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Out there." He gestured with a nod of his head and she knew what he meant. They would be reunited on the battlefield, in war, in blood. After all, they are both weapons honed for battle by their fathers. Nothing more. 

"Goodbye, Leo." Karai's hand dropped to her side and she let him slip away. For a moment she allowed herself to dream that the war would end and they would have a chance. She drew in a deep breath and reminded herself once again that there was no room for dreams in their world. He was the enemy and always would be, as much as her heart said otherwise. Karai repeated, like a mantra, that she would not hesitate to draw his blood when they are reunited.


	3. Day 3: Space Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012-verse.

"Miwa, it is good to have you here," Splinter's hand gently squeezed her shoulder. 

"Yes, Sensei…uh, father," Karai stumbled over her words. Not yet sure of what to make of her new situation.

She excused herself and left the dojo, heading into the kitchen. "Miwa?" Karai whispered quietly to herself. Would she ever get used to that name? She had been Karai her whole life. At least as far as she could remember. But of course, that was the problem, right? Her life has been a lie. Anger flashed through her, hot and sharp. 

She walked into the kitchen, trying but failing to push her thoughts aside. Karai hoped she could find some food that was not pizza, but after rummaging for a few minutes, came up empty handed. She then simply plucked an apple from the bowl on the counter. Her attention was drawn by muted voices coming from the living room and she silently made her way over. Upon first glance, Karai thought the room was empty, but the television was on. Images of outer space and a ship flashed across the screen. 

"Crankshaw! Status report!"

"Captain! We are being attacked by rabid space hamsters! We're all doomed!!" 

A hand smacked the young man across the face. "Crankshaw! Get ahold of yourself! The universe is depending on us!" 

Karai crinkled her nose. This is terrible, she thought. She stepped closer and was startled to find one of the brothers, previously hidden from view, sitting on the floor intently focused on the television. Leonardo. 

Of course he would love this, Karai rolled her eyes.

Leo suddenly peered at her over his shoulder. "Oh!" He smiled sheepishly and looked back at the TV, "Hey, do you want to watch with me?" 

"Oh no. I don't think so." Karai shook her head and turned to escape back into the kitchen. A tug on her wrist stopped her and her eyes rested on the large green fingers wrapped around her. Her eyes met Leo's stormy blue eyes. With a wide smile, he said "Oh, come on. No one ever wants to watch this with me!" 

Karai pretended to be in deep thought for a moment, "Hmm, wonder why?" 

"Please?" Karai felt another tug on her hand and finally, reluctantly, allowed herself to be pulled into the living space. 

She glanced over at the blue-banded turtle as she settled down on the floor and found him completely entranced with the show once again. Karai laughed softly, surprising herself, and Leo turned to her with a bright smile.

"See? It's not so bad, right?" Leo gestured at the TV. 

Karai smiled again. Maybe she could forget about fathers and lies for just a moment.


	4. Day 4: Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai has lost a bet with Leo. 2012-verse.

On the roof, Leonardo spread out a blanket on the ground and started pulling out of a bag the assortment of items he picked up at Mr. Murakami's - edamame, wonton soup, sushi, and of course, pizza gyoza. He also managed to get his hands on a small bottle of sake. That was his little secret. He smoothed out the blanket again and made sure everything was perfectly laid out. Leo turned at the sound of the roof access door opening. Karai stood at the doorway, silhouetted in light. She was dressed in a short strapless black dress. She looked different. Feminine. 

"Wow," Leonardo approached her, holding out his hand. "You look amazing." 

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts, cause I'm going to win the next round."

Leo took her hand and led her to the small blanket laid out for them.

Karai noted the flickering candles and small spread of food that looked incredibly appetizing. Karai bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling. "This looks alright," she attempted to sound disinterested. 

They both settled, side by side, on the blanket and Leo placed a small bowl of warm soup before her. He also filled a small glass cup with a clear liquid and placed it next to her soup. 

"Is this sake?" She asked incredulously. 

Blue eyes, sparkling mischievously, met hers. With a smirk, Leo responded, "Maybe."

Karai laughed, "Really, Leo? I wouldn't have expected this from you." She took a small sip, again clamping down on any reaction, "How did you get this?"

Leo shrugged with a grin and brought the glass to his lips. Granted he had never tried sake before, but he was determined to play it cool. He took a small sip and immediately choked on the strong liquor. He coughed violently, with tears streaming down his cheeks and felt absolutely embarrassed. Karai watched him for a moment laughing in earnest and patted his shell. "Are you alright?" Leonardo nodded and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

About half a bottle of sake and thirty minutes later, they were both laughing, faces flushed. "So," Karai leaned closer. "Is this all you had planned for our date or are there anymore… surprises?"

"Ah…actually," Leo smiled shyly. "I figured I should make the most of this date since it may not happen again."

"Oh? What else were you-" Before she could finish, Leonardo closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was clumsy at first while they figured out how to fit their lips together just right. Karai reached up and cupped his cheek. She deepened the kiss, her tongue lapping gently at his lips until they parted. A small whine escaped his mouth and Karai knew she wanted to hear that again. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Azure eyes searching her golden ones. She smiled, "I may have to let you win more often." Karai gently slipped her fingers under Leo's mask and tugged it down around his neck. With a strong grip on the blue fabric, she pulled him down with her to the blanket.


	5. Day 5: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai and Leo share a moment overlooking the city. 2012-verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Leorai comic based on the Snow prompt, as well as a submission for the Artist Nexus challenge themed 'What Have I Done?': http://alessandradc.deviantart.com/art/Cover-623969312

The four brothers come to a stop on a snowy rooftop high above the streets of New York and pause for a moment to take in the expanse of the city. "It's pretty quiet tonight, Leo," Donatello states from behind the leader. 

"Yeah, been quiet for a while," Raphael agrees. 

Leo looks back at his brothers and nods, "I guess we can call it a night." 

"I'm going to see what Casey's up to," Raph says. "See ya' bros!" With a nod, he disappears over the edge of the roof before Leo has a chance to stop him or say anything. 

Michelangelo turns to his two remaining brothers, "Hey, guys, want to swing by April's? We haven't been over to her place in a while."

Donatello readily agrees. "You coming, Leo?" 

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit," Leonardo turns away and misses the look exchanged between his two brothers. They know their big brother tends to brood on nights like this.

"You sure? Maybe we can talk April into watching some of those old movies you like!" Mikey asks. Hoping that he can change his brother's mind, but Leo waves him off, "It's alright, Mikey. Go ahead without me."

Once he's alone, Leonardo steps up to the edge of the roof, watching the snowflakes drift past him. He thinks of another snowy night, years ago, when he fought and nearly died amidst the snowy and darkened streets of the city. Back then, he faced impossible odds against the Foot and Oroku Saki, and lost, badly. Had he never recovered, never made it back to his family… he never would have met her. And even though Leonardo wishes that he and Karai could be so much more, just that she's there gives him some hope. Right now, his brothers are all that he has and all that he is. He loves his brothers dearly, but someday, they will not need their big brother anymore. The thought of an empty lair or a lonely existence scares Leo, more than almost losing his life on that distant night. He doesn't want to dwell on these thoughts and sighs, stepping away from the edge with the intention of joining Donnie and Mikey. As he turns to leave, she's there. Strong and slender, quiet and beautiful. 

Leo sort of laughs at being caught by surprise. That is a rare occurrence. Karai watches him carefully for a moment, "Hello, Leonardo. You're lucky I'm feeling kind today. I could have hurt you, had that been my intention." 

"Mmm," He nods. "What are you doing here, Karai?"

"I was bored and I thought I might be able to find something…interesting on one of these rooftops," she says with a smile and places her hand on the hilt of her tanto. Before she can draw the weapon, Leo places his hand over hers. "Not tonight, Karai. I'm not in the mood to spar."

She raises an eyebrow at him, "Did something happen?"

Ignoring her question, Leo looks away from Karai and back over the city. He listens for a moment to the faraway sirens, voices, and muted music coming from some nearby apartment. He can't make out the words to the song, maybe something in Spanish, he guesses. The rhythm is slow, sensual. Leo turns back to Karai and holds out his hand. She looks at him questioningly, but places her small hand in his large calloused palm. Karai is not used to seeing him like this. So quiet, contemplative. She is even more surprised when he draws her closer and wraps his other arm around her waist.

"Dance with me," he whispers into her neck. She resists for a moment, unsure, and then gives in to the moment. "Come home with me, Karai." Had he not been pressed against her, she would not have heard his quiet plea.

"I can't," she whispers back. Her lips brush the warm skin of his throat. 

"I know," he says softly after a moment. 

No more words are spoken as she melts against him. Their bodies are pressed together, swaying slowly to the music, while the snow swirls slowly around them.


	6. Day 6: Evil AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Karai's past catches up with them. I kind of envision more of the IDW-verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, or if it makes much sense, but I am just going to throw it out there. Lots of things are implied, so interpret the story as you please.

Two fathers were dead. Two clans were in ruins. Two young lovers were free at last.

Or so they had thought.

Their feet pounded on the ground at they tore through the underbrush. Leonardo gripped protectively the small bundle strapped around the front of his plastron. His free hand intertwined with Karai's, gripping her fiercely. Their breath came in ragged pants as they pushed their bodies forward. It seemed like hours since they had been on the run.

Earlier that evening, as Karai and Leonardo slept in their small cabin, bodies wrapped around each other, Leonardo had startled awake. At first he wasn't sure what had pulled him from his dreams, but after listening intently into the dark, he knew they had been found. Hunted. They had been naïve to think they could leave their sins behind. He shook Karai quietly, but forcefully.

"Karai," he whispered. "We must go. Now!"

She looked at her lover wordlessly and needing no further prompting, Karai scrambled out of bed, quickly wrapping herself in a long white robe, and scooped the small bundle from their bed. She secured her tanto at her waist and watched Leonardo slip the familiar katanas into the sheaths at his back. For a time, he had believed that Musashi and Kamiizumi were retired and would never draw blood again. It had been a silent oath to himself and his family. And now, Leonardo knew that it had been another delusion. He was a killer and there was no escaping that. 

Karai and Leonardo fled into the night, leaving behind their sanctuary. It had shielded them for a time from the world and Leonardo had delighted in living in the light, making love without hiding, working in the garden side by side with his mate, and eventually welcoming a new life into their world. That dream shattered as they tore through the woods. Leonardo knew that his brothers had found them. It had only been a matter of time before those loyal to either Hamato or Saki would discover their oasis. Both he and Karai were traitors to empires that had promised thrones to each. They would have ruled mercilessly, bathing in each other's blood. But that was ultimately their fathers' war and not theirs. 

Leonardo knew that his brothers would never forgive his betrayal. Laying with the enemy. Slaying their father. Leaving a vacuum of power that would have surely thrown the ever-growing clan into chaos. And now, Leo could feel the presence of his three brothers tracking their every step through the woods. The hunters seeking their prey. He considered his options. Face them and most likely lose, splitting up his family or trying to outrun them. His choices were ripped from him when he felt himself wrenched back by Karai. She had crumpled to the ground, still gripping his hand. A shuriken protruding from her back and a crimson stain spreading, seeping into the white cloth of her robe. 

No no no no no

He pressed his hand to her neck and felt a steady pulse. Karai made a small noise and shifted under his hand. Leonardo spun at the sound behind him and locked eyes with one of his brothers. The tails of his black mask trailing behind him. The Hamato clan symbol etched into his green skin. Raphael was undoubtedly the most powerful of the brothers with a raw force that Leonardo could not surpass. However, he also knew Raphael's weaknesses well and he quickly catalogued these in his mind as he struggled to come up with a plan to save his small family.

"Leo," Raphael smirked. "Did ya think we wouldn't find you?" He pulled a sai and twirled it a bit. The little light that made it through the canopy of trees caught on the sharp edge of the weapon. "You've gotta face what you did." Raphael bared his teeth, a low sort of growl escaped him. Two other figures appeared behind Raphael, but kept their distance.

Leonardo stood up slowly from his crouch next to Karai. He could see his brother's eyes widen as he realized what Leo carried strapped around his body. 

"What-?" 

"Is that what I think it is?" Leo recognized Michelangelo's voice from a distance.

"Raph, please…" Leo started. 

"No, Leo! You don't get to ask for mercy when you didn't give it ta our father! It don't matter if you've got a kid. Nothing matters, except your blood. Right here. Right now," Raphael growled back. He had loathed his older brother for such a long time and looked forward to this moment with a sick sort of exhilaration. 

"Our father was wrong, about so much. The war was going to consume all of us. I had no choice," Leo pleaded with his brother. But he knew that they may not have been exposed to the whole truth. Leonardo had been their father's weapon. More so than any of his brothers. His father asked Leo to take life without mercy. To win, no matter what. To sacrifice whatever was necessary. His brothers had reaped the benefits of Leonardo's sacrifices, of the blood he had spilled. The Hamato clan had grown to rival Saki's and when Leonardo wanted respite, it was denied. When he had expressed his feelings for Saki's daughter, his father had punished him ruthlessly. But of course, his brothers knew nothing about this. They only knew who they were loyal to and who had taken that person away. 

"C'mon, Leo! Let's end this," Raphael said largely ignoring his previous comment. He drew his other sai and stood ready. 

Karai stirred next to Leo and was able to prop herself up shakily. Leo slipped their baby from around his body and tucked her into Karai's waiting embrace. They exchanged looks and he could see in her eyes all her love and trust. She believed that he could do this and he would. One way or another. He would end their nightmare. 

Leonardo drew a katana and faced his brother. He waited poised to meet Raphael's attack. Leo knew his brother's Achilles heel was his lack of patience. Raphael allowed himself to be consumed entirely by the battle, the blood lust. Leonardo could count on his brother to make the first move. 

Predictably, Raphael rushed forward, a sai cutting through the air. Leonardo easily sidestepped the attack and sliced a katana through the air. Raphael ducked and spinning low, took a sweeping blow at Leo's ankle. He went down, but rolled away and back to his feet. Raphael was on him momentarily and Leo held up his swords to against the sais bearing down. The two of them danced across the dusty ground trading blows easily. Slash. Block. Parry. The ground soon became dotted in splatters of blood.

Leonardo brought his katana down, cutting a thin red line through his brother's right shoulder. Raphael hissed. He caught the katana in his sai and pouring his force into the movement, wrenched the blade from his big brother's hand. The sword flew through the air and clattered onto the hard ground. Before Leo had much time to react, Raphael knocked him back with a well-placed kick to his chest. He pinned his brother under his impressive build and smirked at the other turtle. "Guess I win. Sorry big bro, but-" His statement was cut off as a sharp pain pierced his side. Raphael gasped and pushed the sai forward, aiming for his brother's throat. Leonardo twisted his body away and the blade grazed the side of his neck. Somehow he was able knock Raphael off balance, and rolled out from underneath. Leo could feel warmth spreading down the side of his neck. Raphael stood to follow after his big brother and stumbled, falling onto one knee. "What the fuck did ya do?!" 

Leonardo stood back and held up a small knife. He threw it at Raphael's feet. Green eyes darted over the blade that was clearly coated in a yellowish substance. "Poison…" he whispered. 

Leo responded, "You can thank Sensei for teaching me that little trick when you see him." Donatello was immediately at Raphael's side, but Leonardo knew the poison would work through the turtle's system in a short time. There was nothing Donatello could do.

Leonardo stepped back towards his mate and daughter, but he turned at the approach of one of his other brothers. He held out his remaining katana and looked into his little brother's big blue eyes. He was surprised when he saw them glassy. "Leo, I'm going to let you go today," he whispered. "You get her somewhere safe…" gesturing towards Karai, but Leonardo knew his little brother was not speaking of the kunoichi, "and then you run. Cause we're coming for you."

"No, Mikey, you son of a bitch!" Raphael screamed. "Don't you dare let him go!"

Leonardo nodded. His heart twisted painfully and he wished he could wrap his arms tightly around his little brother. He wished he could have protected him from the corrupting influence of their father, but in that too, he failed. Leonardo knew he would have to face his failures, his sins, but not today, and not in front of his daughter. He turned away and wrapped an arm around Karai, supporting her weight. Michelangelo watched the trio disappear into the darkened woods, while his brother's enraged cries filled the night air.


	7. Misc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai finds that Leo has been following her.

Karai pulls her kimono tighter around her as she hurries down the darkened street. Her father asked her to check in with several Foot operations and she is nearly back to the Foot headquarters after a long night, preferring to walk herself rather than being escorted. She feels a presence following her before she ever sees him. Karai turns the corner to head down an even darker alleyway and melts into the shadows. His silhouette appears in the alleyway just a moment later, blue fabric softly fluttering in the breeze. She can see that he is searching for her. Karai slips behind him as only another ninja could, and brings her tanto out of its sheath. The small sound of steel gliding must have been enough to give her away, because suddenly he is on her. Strong hands gripping her wrists and stormy blue eyes staring back with burning intensity.

"Leonardo," she says his name with a smirk. "You really do need to practice your stealth."

"Says the kunoichi who has been caught," Leonardo responds. Karai raises an eyebrow at him and with a practiced twist of her wrist breaks out of his hold. Karai slides the tanto back where it belongs and crosses her arms to face the turtle. "Why are you following me?"

Leonardo looks away for a moment. Something flashes across his face and he looks uncomfortable. "I was worried about you," he admits.

Karai laughs, short and loud. "I think you should worry about yourself, Leonardo. I am the daughter of one of the most powerful men in this city. If anyone is at risk, it is most definitely _you_." He stands back with a huff, ready to defend his pride, "I can take care of myself, Karai."

"Of course you can, Leo, and _so can I_ ," she says pointedly. Karai half turns away from him, "Does your family even know where you are? What would your Sensei say about his perfect son? Sneaking out to follow after his enemy's daughter." She looks back at him, staring intently into his eyes, and gets no response except a tightening of lips. "If you are done stalking me or have nothing else to say then I am going home," Karai starts to walk away, but he stops her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Karai, please. You don't belong with the Shredder and you know it."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"I know you don't belong with the Foot! Please come back to the lair with me."

Karai turns and steps toward him. Leaning close. His eyes widen as her hands slide around his shell, feeling the rough texture of his carapace underneath her fingers, and pull him closer. Her breasts pushing up against his plastron. "Mmm… You would like that wouldn't you? I come back to your home and you can just have me whenever you want." She whispers these last words, her lips hovering just over his. Karai can feel Leo's hot breath on her lips, coming in short bursts. She can feel his heart hammering against her breast through his plastron. She reaches out with her tongue and licks slowly across his lips.

Leo shakes his head minutely, and tries to clear his throat, "Uh… no. It's not about that. I- I just…" He clears his throat and tries again, "I think-" Before he can continue to stumble over his words, Karai closes the space between them and presses her lips against his. She pushes her tongue forcefully to pry open his lips. It only takes a moment for him to respond.

Karai feels his hands settle on her hips, gripping her gently, while hers slide down his sides. She uses her nails to scratch the rough texture she finds there and hooks her fingers just under his plastron, at his hips. She runs her fingertips along the inside edge, inching towards his inner thighs. Karai leans further into him, whispering in his ear before catching his lips once more, "Is this what you want, Leo?" A small groan slips past his lips and she has a momentary realization of how strange this is. How strange _he_ is. And still, she finds him beautiful, inside and out. And so very naïve. She opens her eyes and watches him for a moment. Eyes closed tight, cheeks flushed, breath hitching. Then she stops kissing him and leans away a fraction of an inch. Leonardo slowly opens his eyes and looks at her in a daze. Before he can say or do anything, he feels a sharp pain on his thigh and looks down startled. Karai is wearing single _neko-te_ and the long, narrow tip is buried in his green skin. A small drop of his blood glides down his thigh and Leo knows without a doubt that she has poisoned him. 

"Leo," Karai whispers. "You are an idiot," With that she steps away, leaving him with that same dazed, vulnerable look. She has a momentary desire to ravage his body and leave him completely undone, but she resists. Maybe another time.

"Karai? What-?" Leonardo tries to step towards her and stumbles. His hand instinctively reaches out to grasp something and misses completely. Karai watches him fall to his knees. He looks up at her with those beautiful eyes, full of hurt.

"You'll be fine, Leo. It's just a small dose and should wear off in about thirty or forty minutes. I do hope that it teaches you a lesson" Karai leans in close again, this time without any tenderness. "I do not need you to save me! I have everything I could ever want - money, weapons, power…" Karai inches even closer, her lips hovering just inches from Leonardo's. "-lovers. Did you really think I would trade all of it? To what? Live underground, in hiding, with your mutant family?!" Karai places her hand over her heart, "All because you believe there is good in my heart?" She smirks again, and turns eyes that speak of pity on him, "You should listen to your brother. The one in red." There is a moment of silence between them and Karai wonders if he has finally run out of pleas.

"Look, Karai," Leo's speech comes out slightly slurred, but she can make out what he is saying. "I know I don't have much to offer you, but you would be free. You wouldn't have to follow orders-"

"No, Leo! You have nothing to offer me! Don't you see that?" Karai stands back fully, hands on her hips. She spits out the lies with all the conviction she can summon. "If I catch you following me again, I promise I will not go easy on you." She turns and disappears into the night, leaving behind the boy who torments her heart, crumpled and heartbroken in the shadows. He watches her go, wishing he could stop her and make her see that freedom and unconditional love are far from nothing. The rest they could figure out together.


End file.
